My Happy Ending
by Miranda Taylor Snape
Summary: Harry is finally fed up with the way the Dursleys' have treated him. He escapes but runs into the one person he doesn't want to see, none other than Professor Snape. Eventually Snape adopts Harry.Does contain spanking.Do not own any of this
1. Chapter 1

My Happy Ending

Chapter One: Farewell

Harry was pacing back and forth in his bedroom where he was locked in. His Uncle Vernon had decided he was completely worthless and he should not be allowed to interfere with their daily lives. He clearly stated that 'if he ever wished to return to his little school for freaks he would have to retain in his room without food and not bother to ask for for anything even if he couldn't move. Finally on a late Saturday evening he was completely furious with being treated as if he was a convict so he decided he was going to leave, where to he had no idea as long as he was away from these bitches he would be fine.

The next day came all to soon and he had hesitated about where to go, until finally he decided upon the Leaky Cauldron.  
As soon as his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley went to sleep Harry gathered up his things and proceeded to the front door. When he reached for the door handle he realized his so called family might wonder where the freak had gone to so he decided he would leave a note which simply read:

Well, in case your wondering which I highly doubt you are I thought I would notify you that I am gone and I will not be returning.

Bye,  
Harry

So after that he went out the door without a care and never looking back. For all he cared they could die. Very impatiently he pulled out his wand pointed towards the sky and the Knight Bus appeared. Some wizard kindly stated, " Welcome to the the Knight Bus , emergency transport the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you need to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening. And you would be?"He said looking directly at Harry.

Thinking of what to say he just looked over and said, "Umm...Harry, Harry Potter, could you please take me to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Wait you are the HARRY POTTER, THE ONE WHO STOPPED YOU KNOW WHO? Gosh Sure, anywhere you please,sir?"

"Thank you!"

The moment they arrived Harry looked out of the window and saw the one person he most least expected to see, Professor Severus Snape, glaring at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Happy Ending Chapter 2: Hello Professor

Precisely the moment he stepped off of the Knight Bus the professor came up to him and says," Mr. Potter, what on earth do you think you are playing at wandering off on your own in the dead of night! I honestly didn't think you of all people were that dim witted. I really hope you are happy because for the past two hours the Headmaster, I and several other Order members have been scared to death because of your wrecklessness!!! Okay so what to do wth you now I hone-."

Harry interupted him briefly by saying, "Honestly professor you don't understand I had to get away, I just had to. But as for all of you who continue to butt into my life can just stay out of it I AM staying at the Leaky Cauldron and none of you assholes are gonna stop me..."

Professor Snape wasn't mad anymore he was furious, "I HAVE HAD JUST ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE POTTER YOU WILL DROP IT AT ONCE OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, YOUNG MAN?"

Harry was begining to hate this more by the second, "Umm..Professor I really would hate to be the one to burst your bubble but in case you haven't noticed I believe I have the full right to have an attitude considering the fact that all of these people who you say truly were worried about me are the people who have completely ruined my life, so for future recognition I will decide where I am going from NOW ON!!!"

At this Professor Snape decided to go with ole saying 'Actions speak louder than words". So before Harry had time to prepare himself for what would happen next Snape yanked him towards himself and delivered five sharp smacks to his backside.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" is the only thing Harry could think to say.And then a repetition of the previous moment occurred again.

The only thing different was the fact that Snape spoke, "Harry if you would kindly agree to stop throwing you temper tantrems which I know is obviously a difficult task for you we could talk and hopefully without the efforts of me having to spank you."

"Fine, not like I have a choice."

"Mr. Potter need we find a room and allow actions to speak louder than words, because believe me we are going to talk whether you are in tears or not."

"Yeah as I suspected."

"This is your final warning."

After that the two casually made their way into the Leaky Cauldron for some Chocolate and began their discussion. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Talks Between the Professor and I

Professor Snape took the booth fartest to the opposite side of the door before he spoke again, not like I was complaining though.

He looked at me and said, "So would you care to tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"I asked with sarcasm at every inch on my voice.

"Mr. Potter what did I tell you just a few minutes ago?"

"I don't know, you tell me..." I replied in the most ungrateful tone i could muster up.

"THAT IS IT YOUNG MAN I AM SICK OF THIS ATTITUDE!!!"

"What attitude might that be professor?" I was so pissed at him because he was sticking his abnormally sized nose in my business. I mean I hadn't even told Dumbledore of what happened while I was at the Dursley's so why would I tell this greasy git.

"Okay, I tried to act civil but obviously that does not work with the eleven year old boy who lived. We are going to my house and we WILL deal with your attitude their."

I just shrugged my shoulders and hesitated but in the end I did follow him and not only because he was pulling me by my ear.

We reached the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and he told me to hold on tight and follow his lead, unfortunately I did comply.

As soon as the flames turned green we were shot out of the fireplace at Spinner's end and well it wasn't what I expected. I always thought Snape lived in a cave personally.

The first word he told me or more like yelled was, "SIT, FIRST THINGS FIRST WE HAVE YOUR ATTITUDE PROBLEM TO DEAL WITH."

I just remained oh so calm it was funny.

"WAIT HERE!!!"

Yeah, where was I gonna go? I had no idea where I was hmm...

He came back holding a belt and I just stared at him... What the hell he isn't allowed to touch me with that...thing.

He goes," Come here Potter."

I looked at him and the most simple thing that came to mind was,"No."

He looked agitated, "COME HERE NOW!!!"

I repeated the same thing and he replies, "I WILL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE TO COME OVER HERE OR I AM GOING OVER THERE!"

Well considering past experiences I knew better than to let him come over there. So I just stood there thinking to myself 'God this is gonna hurt.'

I was within two feet of him and he jerked me to his side and reached for my button on my pants and I was like uh...i don't think so.

He replied so calm, "Do you really want to argue with me some more?"

I shook my head as he pulled my trousers down and then he jacked me over his knee and began spanking me. He continued for 10 minutes before he began lecturing as he administered the spanking.

"YOU WILL CALL ME SIR smack AT ALL TIMES smack AS WELL AS smack TREATING ME smack  
AND OTHERS smack WITH RESPECT.smack YOU HAVE smack ACTED LIKE YOU OWN EVERYONE smack AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT smack TO TREAT OTHERS smack AS YOU PLEASE smack BUT SO HELP ME smack IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO smack YOU WILL LEARN TO SHOW smack EVERYONE RESPECT IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!!!" smack smack smack

I tried not to cry I really did but it felt as if I would never sit again. So as Professor Snape helped me up he rubbed my back until finally the tears deteriorated.

"Now Mr. Potter would you kindly explain to me why you decided to leave your relatives?"

Recognizing the fact that I would soon have a stinging backside if I didn't respond kindly replied, "Sir, they told me that I was worthless and that I didn't deserve food and if I complained once they would not allow me to return to Hogwarts."

"Oh... I will contact the Headmaster and let him decide what to from here but I promise you Harry you will never return to that sorry excuse as a home again."

I just stood there in amazement, "Thank you, sir" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Call for Action

The moment Snape and I finished our little discussion he told me we were going to go to Headmaster Dumbledore. I just smiled and followed because I had no intentions of allowing Snape to punish me again.

When we reached the castle Snape turned towards me and calmly stated, "We are not going to have any more temper tantrums are we Mr. Potter?"

I shook my head and he told me the best thing for me to do was to just answer any questions Dumbledore might have and that even if it came down to it he would become my guardian just to get me away from my so called home. I was stuck in the middle between confusion and being horrified because I couldn't help but wonder what Snape would do to me if I was his "son".

We got to the gargoyle and Snape stated in a clear and precise voice "Candy Canes."

We stepped into his office and Snape explained to Dumbledore the entire reasoning of me leaving the Dursley's for good.  
Dumbledores face just went completely blank and said," I am afraid their is only one alternative."

I sat in my chair as I watched the elder man's twinkle in his eyes when Snape looked at him curious and replies in the most respected tone a person could ever expect out of a greasy slimeball like him, "What might that be Albus, we find him another home?"

Albus sat up diligently in his chair and goes, "Severus, my boy, you know I wouldn't trust just anyone with Harry. But the alternative I had in mind was that you adopt him yourself."

A dreary silence occured at that point in time but it all broke when Severus announced, " I gracefully accept, anything to keep young Mr. Potter away from them abusive muggles, not to mention he will manage to stay out of mischief because if he doesn't he will find out that it will not be tolerated whilst he is in my care."

I just stood up at this note and replied harshly, "If you two are done discussing MY LIFE I would like to give you my viewpoint on all this wonderful news."

Before Dumbledore could answer me Snape goes, "Mr. Potter, what did I say about your temper tantrums. Do we need to have another discussion or would you like to a cooperative little boy and let us decide about your future?"

I shook my head and looked at the floor and sit down while Snape still managed to pierce me with his stare. "A verbal answer would be nice."

In a semi-respectful voice I reply, "Yes Sir."

"So anyways Albus when would the adoption papers be ready to sign."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he replied, "The latest would be tomorrow afternoon, Severus."

At that note Snape said, "Good Afternoon Albus, come child."

I looked at Dumbledore and waved and followed Snape into the fireplace to return to Spinners End once again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Adoption Papers

So the next morning before breakfest Harry awoke to the smell of French Toast, hmm... I didn't know Snape could cook. Oh wait, I haven't tasted it yet.

A few minutes later Harry arrived downstairs and Snape looks up and notices he is not alone any longer so he says, "Good Morning Harry! Did you sleep okay?" I was kind of confused because he was being nice. Severus Snape was being nice. So I decided not to ruin the once in a life time shot so I replied the nice greeting.

I sat down at the table when he brought the french toast and eggs over and to my astonishment Snape sparked up conversation.

"So Harry, school will be starting back soon are you looking forward to it or dreading it with every piece of your soul?"

I replied in a sarcastic tone, "If you mean am I looking forward to seeing my friends yes but as for the evil potions master threatenin to take me apart limb by limb and use me as potions ingredients not so much!!!" Snape lighty cuffed me upside the head when all of a sudden a paper appeared out of thin air and it read:

It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic throught the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry that one, Severus Tobias Snape, as requested the guardianship of one, Harry James Potter. It has become a serious matter of the Wizengamot but with the persuasion of Albus Dumbledore in the end we have seen it your way we just require a wand tap of each recipient and then all will be done.

Have a good day,

Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic

As quick as it had started I was quickly classified as the son of Severus Snape, my most hated professor. At that note Severus looked at me and says, "I would like to speak to you after breakfest in the living room"  
Words cannot explain the confusion in my brain, wait am I in trouble? I knew their was a reason he was being nice.

I calmly looked at Snape and I quivered a little before I said so innocen, "Am I in trouble?"

Snape kind of chuckled before replying, " No we just merely need to discuss what is expected of you, rules, and consequences of breaking them rules. Does a simple spanking really scare you that much?"

I glared at him and said, "Oh and gosh it hurt and I don't like being spanked!!!!"

Severus merely glanced down and said, "Now child it is suppose to hurt and havin been at the receiving end one two many times I can sympathize with how much it hurts but child it wouldn't be considered a punishment if you liked it now would it?

I looked up and kind of giggled, "Good point, wait a second when and why were you spanked?"

"That my child is a story for another time." Then before I could reply he strode into the living in which I followed, but this conversation would arise again if it was the last thing I did. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rule Discussions

When we got in the living room Snape began off my saying, "This is going to be basically me talking but if you have anything to say wait until I am finished okay?"

I was kind of worried when he began," At them moment we are just going to discuss the rules for Hogwarts considering we only have a couple of days of Summer left. By the way since I am a teacher I will be leaving for Hogwarts on Sunday morning so you will be staying with the Weasleys.  
First off we are not going to have any more of your little wandering incidents because I was watching you last year and every one of your little mishaps always seem to happen when you are wandering the castle at times in which you have been told not to. Secondly, I will not allow you to do badly in your classes. Failure is not an option for you. Thirdly, the smart mouth will not be tolerated at all you smart off to any teacher in the vacinity and you will pay for it, is that understood? And as for any rule breaking, first offense you will receive a verbal warning, second offense you will have certain privileges taken away, and I hope we do not get to this point but the third time I will have figured that you have not learnt your lesson so you will receive a sound spanking. Just for your general knowledge if you do any stunts that warrant any form of assistance from authority or risk your life you will receive every inch of my wrath, is their any questions?"

I shook my head and smiled as I remembered the thought that tomorrow was Saturday so I got to go to Ron's house in 2 days. At that note, Snape replied, "Well with everything had been discussed we shall go to Flourish and Blott's tomorrow." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Flourish and Blotts

We woke up around 8 in the morning and we got ready and then we used the floo network to arrrive at the Three Broomsticks.

When we arrived at the Three Broomsticks the first person I noticed was Ron he seemed to be school shopping on that day to, when I went to go talk to him, Snape followed.

"Hey Ron."

"Hey Harry what is going on? I heard you get to come over tomorrow. I can't wa..."

Ron was cut off short by Gilderoy Lockhart, the wizard who was sweeping the nation.

At that moment Gilderoy noticed me standing in the crowd, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasley's.

"Nice big smile Harry," and Lockhard, through his own gleaming teeth, "Together you and I rate the first page."

After that was just a blur for me considering I am so sick of people fawning over me for the worst thing ever, 'My parents died to save the wizarding world and he tried to kill me but he was unsuccessful so why not worship the boy without any parents???"

As soon as Harry could get away from Lockharts grip he managed to find Ron as they explored the shop until they heard a familiar voice say, "Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" He straightened up and found himself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all of that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlett as Ron or Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockharts books.

Oh it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he wree something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet your are suprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as suprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley? retorted Malfoy, "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started towards Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

As if Snape had been watching all the time he rushed over there before anyone had been into it.

"Harry James Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

I just looked up and before I could say anything Lucius Malfoy walked in and goes, "Severus, how have you been and how is the new living arrangement going?"

Snape looked up and smiled and said, "Fine at the moment but I am trying to figure out what has been going on between these three youngsters."

Lucius looked at Draco and he flinched as Lucius said, "Draco what did I tell you about behavior in public?"

Draco shrugged and Lucius hit him on the shoulder with his cane and said, "Young man I asked you a question and I expect to have a answer verbal if you please?"

Draco turned crimson and said, "You told me while in public I am to act like a mature adult like I am suppose to me and not bicker like a five year old."

Lucius looked at him and replied, "And..."

Draco looked like he was about ot die from embarassment but he said, " If I didn't you would take the cane to me if I deliberately defied you."

"That was not so hard now was it? Now as I promised say good bye to your little friends, we are going home because it is obvious we have some things to discuss."

Snape looked at me and said, "You can consider yourself warned."

"Yes sir."

Snape looks from Ron to Harry and goes, "Sorry to cut it short but if we don't get going Harry will not have enough time to pack. Ron please give my farewells to your parents and I will see you all tomorrow morning."

The Weasleys all bid farewell and so did Harry as they left the building.

It took Harry almost the rest of the night to pack and before I knew it was time to head to the Weasley's for his over night visit. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A Night at Rons

I was getting ready to leave when Severus approached me and said, "Okay Harry, are you ready to go?" I was thinking Nope I just decided to leave and head out on my own to no place inparticular.

Severus looked like he was about to explode when he goes, "You best watch the attitude or you just might find yourself going with me instead of to a friends."

What the heck I was thinking you can't read my mind. Then he looks at me and replies, "I can and I will."

"Fine," was all that I knew to say without getting into trouble.

"Good. Before we leave you must understand while at school you will refer to me as sir or Professor whilst around anyone however when we are not you are allowed to address me as you wish as long as it is respectful. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir I understand."

"Very well then we must go!"

As soon as we walked through the fireplace into the Weasley's living room, all 7 Weasleys welcomed them and Severus discussed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how Harry was expected to behave and if they have any problems to contact him who would be more than inclined to fix the problem.

Later that night when Ron and I were sitting in his room something strange appeared out of mid air. It did not say much it just looked at me and said, "Hello Harry Potter sir, I is Dobby and I have come to warn you. Harry Potter must not return back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But Dobby I have to return, I just have to."

Dobby looked more grave than before, But Harry Potter can't return now that history is to repeat its self."

I opened my mouth to respond but before I had the chance Dobby was gone.

Ron looked as if he had seen a ghost and he exclaims, "What the bloody hell was that?

I shrugged and go, "I have no idea but whatever I am not listening to it because it probally just a manipulative toy from Draco, to scare me out of going to Hogwarts and then he can run his mouth."

"Good point mate you are probally right."

At tha point Ron and I went to go find the others and play a round of Quidditch. At approximately noon Mrs. Weasley calls them all in for dinner and she asked them if anything interesting had happened that day.

I looked at her and smiled and shook my head.

While Fred and George began talking about how they planned on spending their school days Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but smile when the twins declared their main goal was Peeves. I half expected her to wallop them at the mare thought of them begining their pranks again.

After the finished Ginny began ranting on about how much she was looking forward to attending Hogwarts this year. In succession to they returned back to play another round of Quidditch, then at around ten Mrs. Weasley insisted they all come in and get to bed because they all had a very busy day tomorrow. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 First Day Complications

They arrived at King Cross's Station at approximately 10:45. Mrs.Weasley insisted that Ginny, herself and Mr.Weasley went first followed by Fred, George, and Percy last. When it came Ron and myself's turn we were shocked to find out the barrier would not let them through so when their trolleys ran flat into the brick wall they made up all sorts of excused while trying to discover the meaning to all of this.

Then the clock chime sounder which meant the train had left them.

"Oh no Severus is going to kill me!!!!"

"Not unless we arrive before the train and no one notices we were missing."

"Ron, what are you talking about?"

"The car Harry!!! We can take the car!!!!"

They marched through the crowd of muggles and back to the side road where the car was located. They got in and Ron turned it on when they got up in the air about twelve feet Harry noticed all of the muggles were pointing up in amazement. When Harry finally realized they were still visible to the human eye, he looks at Ron and goes, "Ya know most muggles aren't accustomed to see a flying car."

"Oh right." Ron pressed a silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished- and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees, and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the groudn in a dingy street full of parked cars.

A while after they took off they could now see the train tracks and hear the train but then they realized they were behind the train the train was behind them. Ron drove off the train tracks nearly killing them both when Harry was relieved he states, "Now that my friend was a close one."

So once they arrived at the school the car was nearly out of gas and the car was begining to lose speed and heading straight for a solid wall.

"Noooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time.

Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket----

"STOP! STOP!" he yelled whacking the dashboard and windshield, but they were still plummenting, the ground flying towards them------

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" I bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but to late-----

CRUNCH.

They hit the tree but the only part was it was the one tree that would hit back.

As they finally managed to get away they made their way to the great hall where the sorting had begun.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up to the teachers table, "Uhoh there is a seat empty, Oh great Snape has noticed we did not get off the train."

"Very good young man," said a silky voice from behind them.

"Professor..." said Ron still shocked to find him right behind them.

"Yes?"

"I swear it wasn't our fault. I was. The barrier it."

"Mr. Weasley I can assure you that you and Mr. Potter here are definately the ones to blame. Now follow me!"

The walk down to the dungeons was longer than usual and when they arrived to Snape's quarters Ron was completely frightened to see his father who was holding a belt.

"Okay guys you have nothing to explain correct me if I am wrong, the barrier wouldn't open so you two chose to drive a car in mid air without the invisible mode on risking the exposure of our world while you could have simply owled some one to notify us?"

Man I feel so stupid why didn't I think of that?

"But Severus what about the ministry?"

"Don't worry about them we have already spoken to them and we assured them that the punishment would fit the crime and you guys should not worry about them because at the present time the ministry is not your biggest problem. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Trouble with a capital TROUBLE

Then without warning Severus glares at me and says, "Without furter ado Mr. Weasley you can take my bedroom and I will stay in here if that is okay with you."

Mr. Weasley smiles at him and says, "That will be fine come on Ronald."

At that me and Ron came together and I say, "I will not be punished like that, and besides this isn't even our fault. Had the barrier let us through we would no..."

My statement was cut short with Severus who yelled, "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE THIS VERY INSTANT. HAD YOU THOUGHT RATIONALLY YOU WOULD NOT BE IN THIS SITUATION AND UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR PUNISHMENT TO BECOME EVEN MORE SEVERE I SUGGEST COMPLIANCE!!!!"

I just stood there when Ron came to my defense, "You mean to tell us we are being punished for something we had absolutely no control over and so fine if you do not want to be reasonable-------"

At that note both adults looked at each other and nodded and without question Mr. Weasley grabbed Ron by the arm and delivered 5 long hard swats while Mr. Weasley said, "That is enough now if you wish for me to proceed in privacy you will shut your mouth and come with me!"

At the sound of defeat we just complied with both adults and accepted our fate.

The first thing he did was transfigure the recliner into a straight back chair and then he motioned for me to come over there and I decided to try once more by saying, "Severus, do we have to do this?"

Then Severus shook his head yes and said with a stern voice, "Mr. Potter you have just doubled your punishment. I was only going to give you 30 spanks but now you have increased it to 60, and you also are grounded for 2 weeks, now get over here before you make it worse."

At that note I knew I better listen, so I went and stood at his right side.

He reached for the button on my pants and not only did he remove my trousers but my underwear as well. Then he says, "Accio paddle." Then before I could move smacks started raining down hard on my rear end. At the thirtieth smack he picks up the paddle and I felt the first smack land hard before he started lecturing.

"YOU WILL NEVER EVER DO ANYTHING SO FOOLISH AGAIN SO HELP HE. YOU WERE IRRESPONSIBLE, CHILDISH, AND THEN TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE ON YOURSELF YOU TRY AND LIE YOUR WAY OUT OF IT WHEN I KNOW YOU KNOW BETTER FOR HEAVENS SAKE CHILD SOMETIMES I WONDER WHETHER OR NOT YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO BE WITHOUT BEING WATCHED 24/7 SO IF WE EVER HAVE AY OTHER OCCURENCE LIKE THIS ONE YOU WILL BE UNDER MY SURVEILANCE ALL NIGHT AND DAY IS THAT CLEAR YOUNG MAN"  
puntuated ever few words with spanks.

At that note Severus lays the paddle down and then he rubs small circles on my back.

About ten minutes later Severus tell me still loves me but he had to do that.

About an hour later Ron and Mr. Weasley come out of the bedroom Ron's face just as tear stained as mine and then they tell us we are to go straight up to the dormitory unless we want a repeat of what had happened this evening.

So we went straight up and before we knew it we were both asleep in our four poster beds without a care in the world. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 First Day

Ron, Hermione, and I left the castle together to walk down to the greenhouse for Herbology. As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. It wasn't to long after this that he started gloating about how he was showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow.

Ron and I both flinched at the mere thought of the incident. I guess Professor Sprout noticed and she told Professor Lockhart that was enough and told him that his service was no longer needed and that he should go. Professor Lockhart smile and left the greenhouse.

At that note Professor Sprout began the lesson by saying, "Greenhouse three today, chaps!"

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's suprise Hermione answered the question exactly by the words that were in the text gaining five points for Gryffindor much to the Slytherin's dismay.

My the end of class Neville had fainted twice from the Mandrake's cry and Hermione had gained Gryffindor a solid 15 points.

After Herbology Ron, Hermione and I was trying to make our way back up to the castle when some first year approached me asking for a signed autograph. By the time he had the camera ready, none other than Malfoy and his cronies walked by and he goes, "Well Potter now are we giving out signed autographs? My how I would like five just so I can burn them right in your face and hopefully that would get my point across that no one cares about you, The Boy Who Will Soon Die..."

That was it I threw my books down and dodged at him grabbing my wand and yelled, "Confundo!!!!"

At that precise moment Snape had just entered the courtyard and directly after I had cursed Malfoy, Snape grabbed my shoulder and said in the most stern voice I had ever heard, "You get to my office right now young man!!!"

I just looked at him and said, "But..."

At this his reply was, "Harry James Potter, the only butt you should be worrying about is your own so I would suggest you go now unless you wish me to deal with your punishment right here and now in front of everyone. Now march!!!!!!"

"Yes, sir."

I began walking to the dungeons thinking oh my how much trouble am I going to be in???

About twenty minutes later Severus showed up and configured a straight back and chair and he commanded, "Come here Harry."

I figured I better comply considering how much trouble I was in.

I was right next to him when he jerked my pants now and began spanking. Smack after smack I didn't believe it was ever going to end. After the tenth smack the dam was broke and I was begging him to stop but he wouldn't. Then I heard him say, "Accio belt."

At this point I jerked out of his arms and stood there and said, "No you are not going to use that, that is where I draw the line, you can spank me with your hand but that is it completely."

"Oh really, I was under the impression that I was the guardian and you are going to do what I say and just for that little outburst this will be on the bare and I assure you it will be much worse than my hand."

"NO!!!"

At that point he came over to me and grabbed me by the arm and took me over to the couch bent me over the arm of it and began letting the belt come in contact with my flesh.

Finally he began to lecture which meant it was almost over.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW YOU ARE NOW LIVING IN MY CHAMBERS UNTIL I BELIEVE YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO MOVE BACK TO THE TOWER ON YOUR OWN. AS OF TODAY YOU CAN CONSIDER YOURSELF GROUNDED NO QUIDDITCH NO FRIENDS NO NOTHING EXCEPT CLASS. YOU WILL EAT HERE, SLEEP HERE, AND EVERYTHING HERE WHERE I CAN KEEP AN EYE ON YOU. NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL I ALLOW TO HEX ANOTHER STUDENT, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD???"

Punctuating ever word with the whistle of the belt. Gosh how would I tell my friends I wasn't allowed to see them except for class in which their was no doubt in my mind that Severus would make me sit on the opposite side of the room.

So maybe then I would stay out of trouble, but yeah right trouble finds me ALWAYS... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Grounded

By the end of the day Snape had retrieved all of my belongings in Grffindor tower and placed them in his bedroom. I followed Severus into his room where he conjured two twin beds out of his ow.

"Umm...Severus, what are you doing there is a extra bedroom down the hallway, why did you transfigure yours?"

"Harry, when I meant you would be under my eyes twenty four seven, I meant twenty four seven. However, considering you can't be under my eye during class I will have to configure yourself a watch you make lead way when I feel you are about to do something that can and will get you in trouble."

"But Sev, you can't be serious!"

"Harry James, consider yourself lucky that I am allowing you to sit with your friends during classes. So unless you wish to be moved to the other side of the room I would suggest you change the attitude and comply."

"Okay."

"It's not okay, it is yes sir."

"Fine, yes sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day came as quickly as the day before left.

Today, however, he noticed he had his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. At the look of my scheldule all I could thank was, 'Oh goody, I get to deal with Lockhart today, how pleasant! Just remember, do not do ANYTHING that can get me into trouble, deal with that belt again I think not!!!"

They had reached Lockhart's classroom where I yanked my robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class,where I bruised myself piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of myself, so that I could avoid looking at the real thing.

The rest of the class came chattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on each side of me.

The first thing Ron noticed was my watch," Harry why are you wearing a watch? You never wear a watch, ever!"

I shuttered at the thought of what happened to cause me to have to wear the awful thing. "Oh trust me, it isn't a watch, it is a camera. Severus didn't like that I keep getting into trouble. So he decided I am not mature enough on my own, so now I live in his chambers until he feels I am responsible enough to be on my own."

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry that you got into trouble. But hey it was worth the look on Malfoy's face, right??"

"Yeah, I guess."

When the whole class was seated , Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portraits on the front.

"Me," he said pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhartm, order of merlin, third class, Honorary member of the dark force defense league, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award---but I don't want to talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books--- well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about---just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in---"

When he handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes---start---now!"

I looked down at my paper and read quitely to the extent I wouldn't get in trouble and read:

1.) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?  
2.)What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?  
3.) What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on, gosh how conceited was this idiot, right down to the final question,

54.) When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Finally I started which seemed to go on forever and forever and forever.

Half and hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifted through them in front of the class.

"Tut, Tut----hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac, I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wandering with the Wearwolves more carefully---I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non magic peoples--though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey!"

"...but Miss Hermione Granger knew my sevret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions--good girl"  
In fact"---he flipped her paper over--- "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione blushed as she raised her hand, no homework for you today, Ms. Granger. All others are to take your papers and correct them."

This was to much I couldn't stop myself, "Excuse me Professor Love-yourself- Lockhart, I thought this was Defense Againt the Dark Arts, not Lockhart 101 so my answer to you is no I refuse to do your stupid assignment!!!"

Professor Lockhart looked so mad he could have busted, "Every one else is dismissed besides Mr. Potter."

Hermione and Ron said they would wait outside, so I just remembered 'Oh crap Snape'll kill me I am already grounded. Oh no!"

Professor Lockhart motioned for me to come up to his desk and I remembered, "Professor please don't give me detention my dad'll kill me please."

"No Harry, I can't do that you WILL meet me in my office at seven sharp, understood?"

"But professor, please you don't understand he will KILL ME!!"

"Well Mr. Potter you should have thought about that before you ran your mouth." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Ending the Lies

After class, I spotted Ron and Hermione right outside the door as they had promised. I told them exactly what Professor Lockhart told him and that Snape would absolutely kill him.

"Harry, you should have known better. You surely didn't think Lockhart would let you talk to him like that without punishment surely, "Hermione stated without seeming worried at all.

Ron cut in before I had the chance to say anything, "Hermione, do you not get what the bigger problem is? Harry is going to get his arse walloped by Snape I mean---"

He was cut off by Severus who had just appeared right behind him, "Pardon me Mr. Weasley, but why is my son going to get his arse walloped by me? Surely, this has nothing to do with by Professor Lockhart told me to come to his chambers for a moment in order to discuss personal matters. I really hope he is not so ignorant to get in trouble while he is grounded???"

He stared holes through me as he said all this so I figured I should explain, "Dad, Severus, please listen he was making us---" was all I managed to get out before he turned me around and let a sharp smack hit my bottom causing my face to turn red. That was the first time I had ever been spanked in front of people. I couldn't believe it.

All my response was neglected, "Harry James Potter, what on earth could have caused to do get in trouble while you are already grounded. Well, I guess my belt was not enough to do the trick with you. Let this be your warning if Professor Lockhart tells me anything regarding your behavior that will not be tolerated in my eyes, you will receive what my family call's the Snape treatment and trust me having been in the situation a few times myself you will not be thrilled."

I just stood their thinking, 'Well we might as well just go back to your chambers because none of it was exactly respectful.'

Snape turned me landing five more smacks on my already sore bottom from yesterday causing me to grunt a little bit and he sternly said,  
"Harry, is that really what you want to just go to my chambers without your chance to explain?"

"No sir."

"Okay than, considering I ran into you, you shall accompany me to Gilderoy's chambers."

We both went in and Professor Lockhart recapped everything for Severus and once he was done all he got out was, "Is this true Harry?"

"I guess you could say that."

"HARRY!"

"Fine, it is true."

"Okay, Professor Lockhart if you don't care can we be excused, I think it is about time for me and my son to have a little discussion about respect."

"Okay Severus, Good day to both of you and Harry I will see you in detention later tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the dungeons was longer than usual considering Dad, I guess I could call him that since he was calling me son, wouldn't even look towards me.

We arrived at the portrait leading to his own chambers when Dad said the password that let us both in.

We walked to the sitting room where Dad sat down on the couch and motioned for me to come over there. I knew I had best go over there considering this was not good on my behalf.

Dad looked me straight in the eye and said, "Son, this has got to end. You are always finding trouble one way or another and you don't seem to be bothered by the consequences. Harry, I love you dearly and I can't allow my child to behave this way it is simply not tolerable. You have earned yourself a go around with the one thing that always kept me out of trouble for days at a time and I suspect it will do the same for you. It is called the Snape treatment. The process lasts for two weeks at the most if you behave and you will behave or else. It was developed my grandfather who had trouble keeping my father in line.Like a man on a mission Dad got up and went to the safe on the inn table and extracted a long and whippy black object, closed the safe and returned to face me.This is what my dad referred to as the Snape treatment. I personally have only felt it once and it was the only time I ever intended on feeling it, but you young man seem to be getting worse and that will change. So without furter ado."

At that point he stood me up and unbuttoned my jean's, "What are you doing dad?"

"I am taking this protection off your rear end and we are going to tear your naughty butt up for these little habits of yours and I am going to see how good I am doing because nothing I repeat nothing is going to interfere when I am talking to my son about misbehavior."

"But..."

"The only butt you should be concerned with is your own."

At that point he continued the process of taking my pants down and once they were at my ankles he said, "Okay now lie across my lap."

I just stood there and he said, "That was not an option Harry James."

I did as I was told and before I knew it I felt something sharp smack me right across my rear. God that hurts worse than the belt. I thought it would stop after a while but it continued and continued and continued. God my butt was on fire where was the lecture at? Why hasn't it came yet?

Finally Snape spoke, "Only twenty five left."

I couldn't resist, "Twenty five, gosh this isn't right. My butt hurts really bad, this isn't fair. He was the cause not me."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WERE JUST ABOUT THROUGH WHEN YOU DECIDED TO COMPLAIN, YOU HAVE JUST DOUBLED IT TO FIFTY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HE WASN'T TREATING ME FAIRLY AND I AM BEING PUNISHED HE MADE ME DO IT!!!"

"OH REALLY, HARRY DID HE MAKE YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH, DID HE CAUSE YOU TO ACT LIKE A INSOLENT LITTLE KID? NO, YOU SHOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD IN ORDER TO KNOW HOW TO USE DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS YOU HAVE TO KNOW THE FACTS AS TO WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO!"

Ten minutes later he began the lecture which intended to end the spanking, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU ALWAYS SHOW RESPECT TO EVERY SINGLE ADULT YOU MEET ESPECIALLY A TEACHER AND YOU WILL LEARN HOW TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT IF I HAVE TO SEW IT UP. I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO THIS THAT IS WHY I GROUNDED YOU AND MADE YOU STAY DOWN HERE WITH ME. I KNOW HOW PAINFUL THIS IS AND YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME DO THIS AGAIN OR YOU WILL GET DOUBLE WHAT YOU RECEIVED THIS TIME. NOW I BELIEVE AFTER THIS YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO GO BACK TO YOUR DORMITORY AND BEHAVE LIKE THE YOUNG ADULT YOU ARE!!!"

Finally it had ended and now he was comforting me after the spanking. I looked up at the clock and it said one-thirty so I had enough time to relax and clear the tears. So Dad packed my things and sent me back up to Gryffindor tower in which I explained what all happened since the moment we departed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was in detention with Professor Lockhart I helped him answer fan mail in which I heard, " kill...time to kill..." I looked at Professor Lockhart and he told me I was excused, so I just stated my farewell's very politely and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Ron, Hermione and I had been walking down the hallway when I decided I wasn't hungry so we retreated back to the dormitory however, I heard the exact same thing I heard in Lockhart's office.

Then I stumbled to a halt, clutching at he stone wall,listening with all my might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, what're you---?"

"It's that voice again---shut up a minute---"

"...so hungry...for so long..."

"Listen!" I said urgently , and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.

"..kill...time to kill..."

The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away---moving upward. A mixture or hear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

"This way," he shouted as he began to run up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to here anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. I sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione chattering behind me.

"Harry, what're we---"

"SHHH!"

I strained my ears. Distandly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, I heard the voice, "...I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD!"

At this my stomach lurched----

"It's going to kill someone!" I shouted and ignoring Ron and Hermione's bewildered face, I ran up the next flight of stairs three at a time almost fallign, trying to listen over his pounding footsteps---

I hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, what was all that about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off of his face. "I couldn't hear anything..."

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor .

"Look!"

Somethign was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foor-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE AIR BEWARE.

Oh no this can't be good...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about how long this chapter was it is just a lot of stuff had to happen.  
Anyways keep reviewing because I love hearing what you guys think, thus far.  
Thanks!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 What is going on?

"What's that thing---hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, I came close to falling--- there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed me, and we inched toward the message, eyes fixed on the dark shadow beneath it. All three of us realized what it was, and leapt backwards with a splash.

Mrs.Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was as stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, we didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help---" I began awkwardly.

"Trust me," said Ron "We don't have to be found here."

But it was to late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended.

I looked to Ron and Hermione and then gasps came from all around me, "RUN!!!" Was all I could think to say.

We ran up the hallway when we ran into someone, Dad???

"Going somewhere?" was the first thing that dad said to me.

I looked up and in his eyes I could see that if I lied I would be in DEEP TROUBLE, and I would rather not go there so I replied, "Can I talk to you in private, please?"

"Why yes, but I pray for the sake of your behind you have a satisfactory answer." He said just as calm as I have ever heard.

Dad led my friends and myself to Professor Dumbledore and said, "Sir, if you do not care to much, I wish to speak to my son and his accomplices in my office and I will report back to you immediately with some answers, okay?"

Professor Dumbledore looked to Severus with the same twinkle in his eyes as when he spoke to Harry and replied softly, "Yes, Severus, my boy."

The walk down to the dungeon's didn't seem as dreadful this time because I knew for once I wasn't guilty of anything at all.

Alas, we arrived to the door to his chambers in which he said the password and pointed us in.

Dad sat on the armchair while Ron, Hermione, and myself sat on the couch.

"So, care to explain why you three were lounging in the hallway at the same time whilst Mrs. Norris was found petrified?

"Dad, I promise I am not going to lie today believe me I intend to never have the same discussions we have had about lying already once more but you have got to believe me, okay?"

"Harry, I will never believe any other as much as I believe you, I know you may lie today and I don't trust you at the given time but my trust will never be banished completely."

"Okay, well I have been hearing this voice, more like a hiss, stating it wants to kill. So tonight we were heading back to the common room when I heard it and I decided to find out what it was so I followed it and it led me to the place where Mrs. Norris was."

"Harry listed I do believe you are parselmouth as to why you are hearing it I do not know but you are not to follow the voice again, okay?!?"

"Okay Dad I will not follow that voice again."

"Oh and if you do I will be sure to punish you very severely as to the account you will be placing yourself in adequate danger. Oh and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley trust you two will be punished just as severely as Harry seeming as I plan on contacting both your parents to inform them of tonights event's."

After three yes sirs' they were dismissed while Snape proceeded to the Headmaster's office and as they rounded the corner Ron stated, "So Harry, do you plan on following orders or figuring out what is going on?!?"

"What do you think I am going to continue trying to solve the mystery, we will just have to be more careful."

All three agreed and when they arrived at the common room they finished their homework and went to bed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Sneaky but not Precise

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's mind by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message off the wall with Mrs. Skowers All-Pupose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed so brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasnt' guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy"

The attacks seemed to really disturb Hermione and Ginny. However to Ron and myself we could not help but wonder aimlessly on the matters at hand trying to determine what was going on at Hogwarts and what would we do to put and end to it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Potions class was this morning and to make matters worse it was a double. Gosh, who knew Dad could go on for what seemed like for hours...

As the edge of class came Dad spoke in his normal voice, "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I wish for you to accompany me after class for a few moments if you don't mind."

I looked at Ron and he looked at me and said, "You don't think he knows what we are up to, do you?"

"Of course not, how could he?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gentlemen, what is causing your attention span to me less than usual?"

"Nothing." We said in unison.

"You better hope it is nothing because if I find out it had anything to do with Mrs. Norris you BOTH will be getting a dose of my belt do you hear me?"

Ron looked suprised, "Both? What do you mean both?"

"I mean I will take you over my knee and beat some since into your bottom just like I do to my son, do you understand Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Sir!"

-  
Leaving the dungeons Ron looked at me and says, "I didn't know that was what he meant when he said he would talk to my parents."

"Never underestimate the mind of my father and if we don't want that belt we had better start being sneakier about our thoughts."

"Good thinking mate."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following class we had History of Magic and Hermione decided that if anyone knew anything it would definately be Professor Binn's.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the Internationsal Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss--er---?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbows slipped off the desk.

Professor Binns blinked

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice, "I deal with facts Ms. Granger not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noice like chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers---"

He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please sir don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was lookinga t her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppoes." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational , even ludicrous tale---"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. I could tell he was thrown by such an unusual show of interest

"Oh very well." he said slowly, "Let me see...the Chamber of Secrets..."

For the remainder of class he explained that one of the founders of Hogwarts (Salazar Slytherin) got into an argument with the others about whether Muggle-borns should be admitted and, when the rift grew too large, he left the school. According to legend, he built a going-away present to the school in the form of a secret chamber that could only be opened by his true heir. This "Chamber of Secrets" contains a monster that, once released, would purge the school of all Muggle-borns.He unsuccessfully tried to assure the class that the Chamber does not actually exist and that the school has been searched many times in vain. In which we decided it had to be true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the week continued another message appeared upon the same place the previous had been this time it just read, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened." We spotted rows of spiders leaving the hallway and we knew there was something peculiar going on and the led us to the girls bathroom in which Moaning Myrtle inhabits

After a moments discussion Ron, Hermione and me came to the conclusion that Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin and we would get it out of him.

Luckily Hermione had been paying attention in Potions because she suggested we make Polyjuice Potion.

All I could think to say was, "But Hermione if Professor Snape finds out we steal from him we will be in so much trouble..."

"Yeah 'Mione he done warned us."

"Well it is the only thing I have." At that Hermione left and me and Ron spoke, "Ron we are in so much trouble."

"My, My what do I have here two Gryffindors stepping out of the ladies room."

I turned to see Dad, "Great, this is all we need."

"Follow me gentlemen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update it is just I get busy and well just don't have time. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update sooner it just takes longer trying to follow the book. 


End file.
